Cuestion de Honor
by TheLadyIvanov
Summary: ¿Dejarías partir a tu esposo sabiendo que podrías no volverlo a ver vivo? Esta es la pregunta que Tokio se hace cada vez que Saito debe de partir. n n Espero que les guste soy nueva aqui XD


Cuestión de Honor 

Por: Lady Ivanov

"¿Te quedarás parado aquí todo el día?" 

Esa fue la pregunta que su cerebro realizó cuando su cuerpo se negó a moverse de su lugar. Parecía casi absurdo que él, Saito Hajime, haya podido "arrastrar" su cuerpo desde su oficina hasta su residencia con la cabeza decidida a comunicarle a su esposa su viaje, para que ahora terminara de pie junto a la puerta, sin poder moverse ni un solo dedo. Tan sólo inhalar y exhalar. 

Su mano se negaba a cooperar con él, no podía colocarla sobre la puerta de madera para poder entrar en su alcoba. Su mano era una incompetente cuando quería, de verdad. Resopló incómodo por la situación, no es la primera vez que tiene que marcharse y él ya conoce el procedimiento. Entonces se pregunta¿por qué esta tan nervioso? 

¿Él, nervioso? 

-...- las velas de la habitación delataron su presencia, moviéndose debido al aire proveniente del pasillo de la casa. Estaban colocadas en forma de círculo sobre una mesita de madera en la cual el solía sentarse a tomar té por las noches. Allí al frente de su mesita para té, sobre un almohadón de color rojo vino, con los cabellos amarrados de una manera desordenada en una coleta, se encontraba su esposa Tokio, contemplando las estrellas que de poco a poco, llenaban el oscuro cielo. 

La cabeza de su esposa se dirigió a su persona, dejando que los ojos oscuros de esta de interrogaran en silencio. Sintió esa diminuta punzada en el estómago una vez más, cada vez que le mira de esa manera la siente. Pero, con el pasar del tiempo, ha aprendido a acostumbrarse. Siguió de largo, ignorando la mirada de su mujer, casi como todas las noches, para colocar su gorro en la percha al lado de la puerta. 

-Llegaste un poco más temprano que ayer... ¿Eso es bueno o malo esta vez?- carraspeó Tokio, levemente molesta. Le indignaba que su esposo, como acostumbraba, mantuviera sus labios cerrados, sin dirigir una sola palabra para ella. Si hubiese sido la misma muchacha de hace unos años atrás, aquella que era esposa por primera vez, que no tenía ni idea en lo que se estaba metiendo casándose con un policía perturbado de penetrantes ojos amarillos; hubiese armado un escándalo de tamaños colosales porque no recibía ni un solo saludo. Pero, luego de tantos años de matrimonio con alguien como Saito Hajime, uno termina por acostumbrarse...

Al notar que su marido tan sólo estaba recogiendo los papeles del escritorio, se mordió el labio inferior. Hajime sólo hacía eso cuando iba a dejar a sus subordinados de encargados de su papeleo, porque iba a estar ocupado ó, porque se iba de la ciudad. Y los largos años le han enseñado a ella, que la respuesta al interrogante, no puede ser más que la segunda. 

-Debo suponer que es malo, y ¿dónde te vas esta vez?- tratando de mostrarse lo más desinteresada del asunto, tomó entre sus dedos un mechón de su pelo, jugueteando un poco con él. Trataba de perderse en el tono oscuro de sus hebras y olvidar aquel ruido de papeles en la habitación. 

-Regresaré en unos días...- luego de unos minutos de haber entrado en la habitación, por fin la voz de Saito se dejó escuchar. Pronunció las palabras rápidamente, tratando de esquivar cualquier queja de Tokio. Pero escuchó un pequeño resoplo por parte de la mujer, y apretó los dientes. Mierda, detestaba el estrés que involucraba tener que hablar con su mujer de asuntos de trabajo. 

-Entonces, supongo que esto significa que vas a regresar semanas después- apoyó su cabeza en la palma de su mano, para poder contemplar mejor a Saito. Si entrecierra los ojos, puede remontarse a la época en la que aún eran recién casados y él, estaba pronunciando las mismas palabras entonces. Cerró sus ojos por completo, recordando exactamente el pequeño suceso. 

-Recuerdo que la primera vez que dijiste esas palabras, yo las creí. Al cabo de unos días, cuando se hizo evidente que no regresarías a la fecha que prometiste, comencé a impacientarme. Terminaste apareciéndote un mes después lleno de pequeñas heridas y con tu sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Ni una sola vez te molestaste en avisarme que demorarías más de lo señalado. ¿Se te olvidó que tienes una mujer en casa que seguramente estaba preocupada por ti? Pero, he terminado por entender tu extraño lenguaje.- el cuerpo de Saito dejó de hacer su antigua labor y se quedó quieto por un par de segundos. En aquella fracción de tiempo, Tokio se percató de los músculos del cuello de su pareja y vio la tensión en ellos. ¿Su esposo tenso? Sintió de momento, también tensión en su cuerpo. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda, esto si, que estaba lejos de ser normal y cotidiano. 

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó, poniéndose en pie, pero sin avanzar hacia su marido, cuando este le encaró y mostró su rostro, con todas las apenas si perceptibles emociones, pero que estaban allí. Se quedó de pie junto a la pequeña mesita en donde había colocado las velas para esperar la llegada de Saito y sin embargo ella ahora, siente que hubiese sido mejor si lo recibiera con la oscuridad del cuarto. 

Sólo basto que su marido le mirara directo a los ojos, dejando por primera vez que ella le investigara con la mirada sin apartársela. Tokio arqueo sus cejas sin terminar de entender aún el comportamiento de Saito. ¿Acaso había algo que él le ocultaba? Su estómago se retorció a cada minuto que pasaba, y él con la misma mirada en el rostro. 

"¿Adonde vas Hajime?"

-Me voy a Kyoto...- casi leyendo el pensamiento de su esposa, Saito comenzó ha emitir la respuesta que ella no deseaba escuchar. Cerró sus ojos, dejando que se fuera su temblor. Estaba apunto de cometer una posible estupidez, él lo sabía. Iba detrás de un hombre que, por primera vez en su vida, si consideraba de peligro. Ya no sentía la seguridad que le reinaba antes de un enfrentamiento, dejando tras si un extraño vació. Y aún así, el estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su propia vida, por un ideal... Por su ideal. 

-Voy a buscar a Shishio Makoto...- 

Silencio... Tan sólo se comprendía en silencio en aquella habitación, dejándose escuchar el viento y el sonido leve de las hojas al ser golpeadas por el mismo. Saito tan sólo pudo ver el rostro de Tokio contorsionarse de ira antes de que la palma de su mano golpeara con fiereza su mejilla derecha. No tuvo intención de impedir la agresión de su mujer, ni tampoco tuvo la intención de tratar de apaciguarla. Él sabía que no existía nada que él pudiese hacer para calmar el dolor que ella debía de estar sintiendo y él no iba a llenarla de excusas que no venían ni al caso. Saito tan sólo la dejo ser...

"Voy a buscar a Shishio Makoto..."

No importaba cuantas veces repasara su cerebro la misma frase una y otra vez, no entendía el contenido de la misma. La frase, parecía sacada de un cuento de horror, del cual ella, sin desearlo, era la protagonista. Poco a poco, parecía que las palabras pronunciadas por su marido se perdían en sus oídos, aferrándose a sus paredes, a su piel, a su alma. Lejos de sentirse aliviada cuando lastimó la mejilla de Saito, se sintió llena de desesperación. ¿Qué carajo pretendía él haciendo eso¿Qué quería probar con ir tras él¿No se ha dado cuenta él que ella desfallece si él se va de este mundo! 

Sus labios se movían de rabia, sin producir sonido alguno. Su cabeza no funcionaba como debía, estaba paralizada por el terror producido por la voz de su marido. Apretó los labios con fuerza, sosteniendo la mirada al rostro de Saito, obligándose casi a no llorar. Pero le estaba saliendo mal el truco, porque no hizo más que mirar la roja mejilla de él y sus ojos se llenaron de líquido que amenazaba con salir de los mismos. Cerró sus ojos, apretando sus párpados, conteniendo la lagrimas en sus pupilas. Su palma se compacto en un puño que temblaba descontrolado, apunto de lanzarle un puñetazo a Saito, mas sin embargo se contuvo. No ganaba nada lastimándolo, ella sabe que ni aunque le rompan sus piernas y le corten los brazos, él dejara de lado un asunto pendiente. Porque entonces dejaría de ser aquel hombre al que ella ama, pero, mierda que no puede al menos ser un poco más cuidadoso con su pendeja existencia. 

-¿Por qué me haces esto, ah¿Lo disfrutas¿Disfrutas el hecho de saber que estaré todo ese tiempo sin dormir, ni comer, ni hacer otra cosa más que pensar en ti¿En si estarás con vida en el momento en que el sol se ponga mañana¿Si yo podré aguantar el hecho de que podrían traerte en pedazos a la puerta¿De verdad vas a arriesgar así tu vida¡Contéstame maldición!- luego de unos minutos en silencio para arreglar sus pensamientos, Tokio dejó que las palabras comenzaran a salir. No tomó reparos en reprimir todo lo que sentía, subiendo su tono de voz cada vez más, temblando cada vez que abría su boca para decir algo más. Se quedó callada, esperando por una respuesta que de antemano, ella sabía que no vendría. No hay excusa para lo que él hacía¡simplemente no podía existir! Se tragó una vez más las lágrimas, tomando aire para continuar. 

-Eres de verdad un verdadero desgraciado... – susurró la mujer sin poder continuar con la vista fija en el pálido rostro de Saito- No importa que te diga¿no es verdad? No te interesa saber que me estoy desasiendo por dentro en estos momentos, no te incomoda el hecho de que me dejas en esta casa sola, esperando a que regreses... Si es que esta vez regresas con vida... ¿No te importa no es así? Y tampoco interesa que excusa te de, porque nunca es válida para ti. Todavía recuerdo que te mentí hace un par de años, diciéndote que estaba embarazada, tan sólo para comprobar que ni siquiera el hecho de que yo, pudiese estar cargando con una vida más en mi interior, no te quedaste... ¿Te importo tan poco?- 

Una solitaria lágrima se logró zafar de su fortaleza, y se escapó por su mejilla. Saito seguía sin llevarle la mirada, la tenía perdida en algún punto de la pared. Aquel hecho, hizo que Tokio se desesperara aún más. Un vacío se acopló en su pecho, cuando pensó que esta podía ser realmente la última noche en la que lo podría ver... con vida.

-Coño Saito Hajime... ¿no te das cuenta de que te amo?- se mordió su labio inferior por segunda vez en la noche, lastimando su blanca piel. ¿Qué más tenía que hacer ella para que él supiera o entendiera aquello? Sacando fuerzas una vez más, cerró sus ojos para mantener la calma. – Pero eso ya no importa... tan sólo quiero saber, cuál es la razón... para que quieras exponer tu vida así. ¿Por qué vas tras de un hombre que podría acabar con tu vida y con la mía¿Cuál es tu afán¿Cuál?- 

-...- los ojos amarillos de Saito le miraron nuevamente, y fue entonces cuando ella sintió nuevamente esa gota fría en su espalda, que rodó por su espina dorsal, haciéndola temblar. 

"¿Por qué?"

Fue con ese gesto, con el que ella perdió la batalla con sus incontenibles lágrimas. Ella no pudo más, jamás había comprendido tal comportamiento de su marido. Debe admitir que algunas veces se sintió menos importante para él que su trabajo. Parecía siempre tan sumido en él... Sentía envidia de un trabajo, que patético. Pero lo envidiaba porque el conseguía ver todo el potencial de su marido, porque con él parecía demostrar tanto y con ella tan poco. Pero, no tiene nada que discutir, ella fue la que decidió casarse con él¿no? Fue ella, la que no tomó en cuenta realmente, cuanto podría llegar a perder si él se muere...

-Es una cuestión de honor, que debo de llevar a cabo para ponerle un fin a mi pasado Tokio...- Saito, se alejó de su esposa, tomando su espada de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la puerta. 

"¿Cuestión de honor? No me hagas reír..." 

Cuando él decía esas cosas, ella solía reírse tanto de Saito. Nunca entendió bien cual es su gran obsesión por el honor y por la fortaleza. Pero ella no podía más que apoyarlo en esto¿no es ese el trabajo de una esposa? Esperar paciente a que el esposo retorne al hogar para estar con ella. Es sólo que la espera, muchas veces, termina por casi matarla... 

Avanzó, siguiendo el mismo camino que había tomado Saito unos segundos antes. Sintió un impulso de momento, de amarrarlo a la alcoba y no dejarle ir. Pero, ella no se atreve, no puede cortarle las alas. Nunca se atrevió y no empezará ahora. Ella siempre supo como sobrellevar el hecho de que su marido se marchara lejos sin siquiera saber si estaba bien o si necesitaba algo. Ahora, no tiene más remedio que hacer el mismo procedimiento. 

-Hajime...- dejó escapar el nombre de su esposo cuando vi su cuerpo de pie junto a la puerta. Se detuvo casi al instante de escuchar su nombre, pero se mantuvo de espaldas a ella, hasta que sintió unas cálidas manos sobre su espalda. Cuando giró su cuerpo, se encontró con los ojos de Tokio, que le miraban ahora apacibles y más tranquilos. Pero, él aún puede ver ese tono triste en el fondo de oscuro iris. Las lágrimas parecían haberse marchado, dejando tan sólo rastros de humedad en sus mejillas. ¿Acaso esta era la misma mujer que había estado de pie junto a él antes? Si, esta si era su esposa, Tokio. 

-Tu, Saito Hajime... – llevó sus manos hasta las mejillas de Saito, haciendo que fuese casi imposible para él, apartarle la vista de su rostro- Eres el único, escúchame bien, en el que yo creo que puede cambiar las cosas. Eres el único por el que confiaría mi existencia... Por el único que esperaré siempre... Tu y sólo tu...- 

Y con aquella última frase, Tokio se atrevió a robarle un beso a su esposo. Se decidió a infundirse valor a si misma, y tener esa sensación de aquellos labios sobre los suyos, sabiendo que volverían a ser suyos cuando él regresara a su lado. Pero fue tan rápido y corto, como lo fue el mensaje de su partida. Se miraron por última vez, antes de que él diera unos pasos hacia atrás y se decidiera a emprender su camino. 

-Espera por mí, mujer...- dijo Saito con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro. Él sabía cuanto odiaba ella que él se refiriese a ella como "mujer" y no por su nombre. Tan sólo escucho un leve "No me digas así Saito" antes de que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro y tan sólo quedara la seriedad que antes llevaba clavada al rostro. 

Miró el horizonte con decisión. Él no estaba dispuesto a dejarse morir, o por lo menos no sin antes haberse llevado consigo al infierno a Shishio Makoto. Pero...

"-... el único que esperaré siempre...-"

Algo le decía que si faltaba a esa afirmación de su esposa, ella vendría a buscarlo hasta el mismísimo infierno, para traerlo de vuelta con ella. Bueno, eso se saca por haberse enamorado, y por haberle prometido a esa mujer, que no importa lo que pasara, él permanecería a su lado por siempre. 


End file.
